<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Very Like You by lynex18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799553">I Very Like You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynex18/pseuds/lynex18'>lynex18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bang Chan is Whipped, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynex18/pseuds/lynex18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"But why me?" Chris repeats his first question but this time quieter and softer.</p><p>"Why not you?" Brunette smiles cheekily. "It should be a secret between us, but can you imagine if I had to learn this dance with Felix or Hyunjin? Yes, I, of course, cannot unsee their talent, additionally to it Hyunjin tried this kind of field but for me, a few seconds of dancing together in 'Side Effects' was more than enough. With Felix I can say farewell to this cover... I don't want to offend anyone, but Chan-hyung, I could say that you're my only hope..." He could never admit that his own subconsciousness hinted to partner. Chan’s smile and phrase 'When are we going to start?' tells more than needed.</p><p>Or</p><p>It was Minho’s idea to learn the dance with Bang Chan. But he didn’t expect to be cornered by his own feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Very Like You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!^^ It’s my first time posting in here! English is not my native language so there can be a lot of mistakes… And also, I highly recommend to watch this video [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ovHSQwp1n0] ([Rainbow V] TEN X WINWIN Choreography : lovely (Billie Eilish, Khalid) (ring and portrait remix)) before reading. Otherwise, it can be difficult to understand some parts… Enjoy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night of December 5th was anything but mundane. Well, at least for Minho it was surely weird and for two good reasons. First, it wasn't usual for him to buzz with that kind of energy, especially in the middle of the night. Instead of using this little free time they have to relax he wanted to do something, to waste all the power on something that he enjoys the most. Minho decided that it would be better if he did it during the daytime, and it also would be a great opportunity to show his love and gratitude for beloved Stays, what he rarely does. It's not that he is hesitant about his feelings, nor it is because he has no confidence. Just the will to not be pressured is too strong to ignore, so Minho chose to wait for the right time, that is now, to come. Now he feels that he can express it sincerely and with the activity he is most talented in. Second reason is that he wanted to do it with someone. Not with three, four or the whole team and definitely not alone but with someone. Just in pair with another person. After that thought Minho instantly goes for a search of a dance for two performers and eventually at around 3am one routine catches his eyes. Unknowingly he keeps replaying it while in his mind he sees exactly how he wants it to look like. The guy’s excitement is over the top, he wants to go to the studio and start learning it right away, but he needs to gather strength for this idea to go smoothly. For odd reason Minho’s mind has already put him with one specific person and he decides to waste no time and suggest this idea to that groupmate. At 4am. Well done, Minho.</p><p>Lino:<br/>
Hey I hope you are not too busy (you should definitely fix your bad sleeping habits) but I have one suggestion</p><p>He taps his foot nervously while waiting for the response – Minho isn't sure if the guy will be open to this kind of proposal. Yeah, sure, he can say it's for the fans, but it wouldn't be entirely true, because that thought was agitated by personally accumulated stamina.</p><p>Chan-hyung:<br/>
you are no better :P huh? tell me about it!</p><p>Minho chuckles to himself, he can clearly see the enlivened leader’s image in front of him because of the suggestion.</p><p>Lino:<br/>
What if we would make a dance cover, what do you think</p><p>Lino:<br/>
For the fans</p><p>'Stupid stupid stupid, why would I add this, now it looks much more like poor excuse' Minho throws his phone away while hiding his face in the pillow. Small ting draws him back to reality. The reply was fast.</p><p>Chan-hyung:<br/>
okay! ^^ send me the link and we will discuss it after the group meeting but now go to sleep this instant!</p><p>Singer’s lips turn upwards into that silly smile and strange, yet giddy feeling blooms inside.</p><p>Lino:<br/>
Yessir!</p><p>Lino:<br/>
[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ovHSQwp1n0]</p><p>Lino:<br/>
Good night!</p><p>***</p><p>Just how they planned guys meet right after the group’s meeting. When Jeongin and Jisung leave the mini conference hall, Bang Chan asks the question that was spinning in his mind right after the dance review. "Why precisely me?" Even if Minho was expecting that question it still hurts a bit. Leader instantly understands that his words were cold and shortly adds "I mean, I feel honored that you chose me as your dancing partner, but my dancing style is... different?" Younger wants to answer but leader has more ideas to vocalize "Honestly, in our group nobody can dance to this style? Why... why this choreography?" Lee slightly smiles and tilts his head as if asking if he can speak already. Guy nods and leans against the chest of drawers.</p><p>"Firstly, in whole three hours of me searching for a dance only this one caught my attention..." Gimpo boy drawls while looking at his own reflection in the mirror. "Yes, no one dances contemporary style in our group. The closest to this was Hyunjin’s attempt. But that is exactly why it is so fresh and interesting! Aren't you curious where our boundaries lie?" Lee turns his gaze to the companion, whose facial expressions change with every new sentence. "And also, we would do it for Stays and they know that we like to experiment." They both lightly giggle, cat lover reaches the same drawer and hops on it, his leg grazing against Chan’s arm, while he is still staring at him. "That won't be perfect, but what is the most important is our hard work and the outcome, not the copy of performance." He finally looks at Bang and silence stretches for a few heartbeats...</p><p>"But why me?" Chris repeats his first question but this time quieter and softer.</p><p>"Why not you?" Brunette smiles cheekily. "It should be a secret between us, but can you imagine if I had to learn this dance with Felix or Hyunjin? Yes, I, of course, cannot unsee their talent, additionally to it Hyunjin tried this kind of field but for me, a few seconds of dancing together in 'Side Effects' was more than enough. With Felix I can say farewell to this cover... I don't want to offend anyone, but Chan-hyung, I could say that you're my only hope..." He could never admit that his own subconsciousness hinted to partner. Chan’s smile and phrase 'When are we going to start?' tells more than needed.</p><p>***</p><p>Guys agreed that they can dedicate their free time in order to learn the dance. Two days for choreography, and the third day for filming – it's already about three days, much more than necessary.</p><p>Minho on the night before very first practice couldn't fall asleep. He himself didn't know what caused it, but when the alarm went off, he could confirm that he successfully drifted off for around three hours. Despite that with the idea of learning new dance returned and the buzz of energy.</p><p>Right after Minho steps in the dance studio Chan starts a conversation. "Hey! I thought that before starting we should watch the dance one more time and discuss the meaning of it. What do you think?" Brunette unconsciously smiles sensing that the given request is such a Chan thing, nonetheless he nods while taking off his coat. When he is out of additional layers leader has already prepared "Lovely" dance video. "By the way, I was thinking which one of us would take one or another position. Maybe you could take Ten’s (white clothed guy) part. We have a similar height; also, almost all steps are identical, but I can picture you in the front conveying all the negative emotions more easily."</p><p>Cat lover can only let a high pitched 'Really?' He didn't expect that Chan would put so much thought in this but, honestly, he could predict it.</p><p>"And, of course, I would really want to be the one who will suffocate you in his arms." His comment doesn't go unnoticed.</p><p>"Indeed?" The dancer rises one of his eyebrows while his lips quirk in a smirk. He stands by the blonde ready to watch the masterpiece one more time.</p><p>"Believe me, I can barely control myself currently." Chris hugs Minho around the shoulders while contagiously giggling as he presses the button to start the video.</p><p> </p><p>"I think that they kinda depend on each other. We can see that Ten holds Winwin near the floor, and later Winwin controls every Ten’s step like he is some kind of marionette..." Eventually Minho notices that the man who is standing one meter away now is gazing at him intensely and younger abruptly stops talking.</p><p>"Minho, are you alright? You look... unwell?" Minho doesn't catch on right away what Chan tries to say but then it dawns on him that the restless night had its own aftereffects. Minho automatically lifts his hand to his nape scratching it slightly.</p><p>"Aaa... I had a poor rest last night..." He hesitates out but leader’s worried expression makes him open his mouth again "But it is all good, I'm full of energy!"</p><p>"What a relief! For a moment I thought of calling things off for today and sending you to the dorms but if you insist, you're in good condition..." Aussie grins "But yes, I agree, they look like yin and yang to me, together they create a harmony, and we will try to transfer it into the dance."</p><p>***</p><p>Not long after they start learning the choreography. At first, they find it difficult; to look straight at each other’s eyes, do moves symmetrically and not laugh (smile is also forbidden!) But soon performers get used to it, they withstand each other’s piercing gazes and along the way they also talk over how they could change one or another movement to pull it more to their theme.</p><p>Minho feels odd when while Chan is holding his wrist, he has to draw both of them to the floor (as close as possible) and with his free hand slightly lift leader up. He blushes brightly when they manage to master this move, especially when Bang without warning ruffles his hair, proud dimpled smile on his face. Could he get even more generous and... gorgeous... Suddenly he has to halt this strange stream of various thoughts and bring his concentration back to the training. They get stuck with the next formation where Chan has to stand up while still holding Minho’s wrist and continue with performance. When they reach the part where producer hugs brunette from the back and brings his face near partner’s neck, Minho’s mind goes blank, he breaks into a cold sweat and his faster than usual heartbeat rings loudly in his ears. The moment prolongs.</p><p>"It looks so intense..."</p><p>"Seungmin, wrong timing, I repeat wrong timing." Changbin’s voice calls dancers’ attention. They both untangle themselves from each other and turn to two commuters - Seungmin and Changbin.</p><p>"It was a part of the dance." Lee rushes to explain while getting up from the half-kneeling position, blonde follows shortly after. Guests exchange secret glances and knowing grins.</p><p>"Anyways, we decided to visit you in order to bring some food. We know you both are such workaholics when it comes to any kind of performances..." Seungmin puts plastic bags with eatable goods near the computer, while Seo swiftly types something on his phone. "Hyunjin and Felix would be here instead of us but they're angry at you because and I quote 'they don't love us, they could easily find or modify a choreography for group of four people'." 00liner chuckles while trying to imitate deep voice.</p><p>"Thanks, Bin and Seung, we completely forgot about importance of nourishment." Leader expresses gratitude but youngest only shakes his head while beaming.</p><p>"We have to go, Jeongin is waiting for us." Changbin ushers and drags waving Seungmin out of dance studio.</p><p>Both Minho and Chan eat for about ten minutes and immediately returns back to dancing. Second part is a bit easier to remember because they're already used to the training in front of the mirror where they can align their moves and make them more similar. While they're learning and repeating the choreography over and over again the sun sets down.</p><p>"I think we can call it a day." Leader pants after they leaped through the not-full-cover one more time. He sips water while Minho is on the floor trying to regain his breath. "We will finish it tomorrow with ease and will have lots of time to smooth it." Guy on the floor nods, gets up heavily and starts gathering his stuff.</p><p>Road to home doesn't last, pair still full of energy repeats various steps while heading to their dorm’s direction. They silently snicker ignoring passers who reflect different reactions to them.</p><p>However, when brunette reaches his bed ready for the deserved rest various thoughts start to bother him. All the touches, smiles, gazes received from Chan spin in his head like vinyl on repeat. Usually, he would let it slide not bothering to overthink it but today it seemed more honest when it was just the two of them between four walls away from cameras. Bang Chan is his groupmate and close older friend. At least he assumed it till this day... And then realization hits him. It became clear why on the night of December 5th he imagined Chan as his pair. He sits upright, hands automatically entangle in his from sweat damp hair. He has no idea how he could be that oblivious of his own feelings. "What the..." breathlessly Minho tries to stop his own trembling. ‘What should I do now?’ His emotions would put group in danger, but it is not like he can just turn them off, and consciously ignoring them would be painful and exhausting.</p><p>Like that guy spends all night considering numerous of options when he decides that he needs to let all the tension that had built up out. At 05:37am troubled dancer reaches JYPE building and after a few minutes his body moves at its own record while "Lovely" plays loudly.</p><p>Chan enters the studio at 07:01am, an hour earlier than they agreed. An hour earlier since when he woke up Minho wasn't at dorms. An hour earlier because he was terribly worried. He doesn't calm down even when he reaches correct floor, on the opposite his worry intensifies as he feels vibration through the body because of how noisy the music is blasting. Minho doesn't notice the presence of leader and carries on with the dance. Chan doesn't hesitate to join him. Younger notes that he isn't alone only as they pass into the third part where they have to dance in line. He misses the move, and he repeats mistakes that blonde obviously takes a notice of but what concerns him even more is how awfully unbalanced the dancer on his left looks.</p><p>Performers keep on with the choreography till the end, dance steps that they never did engraved in their heads. Half a meter in front of the wall Chan gently touches Minho’s nape. Brunette leans on him and they're silent. Song and dance end but they aren't moving at all. Eventually blonde notices that Minho is shivering.</p><p>"Minho?" He asks troubled whilst with his free hand he pulls him impossibly close. When Lee hears his name, he breaks.</p><p>"Why you agr-eed to learn this choreo-graphy with m-me?!" Chan is confused but Minho doesn't stop screaming while sobbing. However, he is holding tightly on leader’s hoodie. "Why you hav-ve to be s-o open to eve-ry offer?! Why are y-ou so unbelie-vable?! And on t-he sa-me time so incompre-hensible?!" Minho is stammering so badly. He has difficulties while trying to regain his breath, whimpering yet Chan is still supporting his weight while holding close. "Why I c-an't understand yo-u? Why I can't und-erst-tand m-e?.." Minho isn't screaming anymore. In tries to calm dancer down Bang’s hand is running through the youngers back. "W-hy I'm feeli-ng so g-ood with you?.. W-hy I very like you?.." Minho stops whispering and sobs take over his voice. He said everything but nothing got better because:</p><p>"Minho, I cannot understand you." Brunette’s energy gives up on him, but Chan quickly catches him, and they slide down the wall. Blonde doesn't ask any questions, just clutches Lee close while the latter is letting all his frustration out. Tears are still rolling down his face and falling on to the Chan’s clothes. After a while Minho because of physical and emotional fatigue dozes off while feeling gentle touches and calming scent of his crush.</p><p>***</p><p>After more than three hours of sleep, Minho's dream cuts off and the fault lies on Bang Chan and his slight obsession with cat lover's hair. He accidently (or not) pulls on strand too hard. Now Minho's head lies on guys sturdy chest, hands loosely around others waist and legs between his.</p><p>"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. How were your adventures in dreamland?" Chris' attempt doesn't go in vain and he hears what he aimed for – bandmate’s chuckle.</p><p>"It was good. Better than the one at night..." He detaches himself from leader but still stays nearby.</p><p>"I'm glad that I could be some kind of help. Oh, by the way, I arranged filming for tomorrow’s evening so today we can-"</p><p>"I'm sorry..." Minho's gaze falls to the ground. "I shouldn't had let my feeling to take over. Because of that, you even had to settle plans one more time. It is so inconvenient and..." His voice falters as Chan starts rubbing his hair. Minho looks at him with eyes wide and mouth half open out of surprise.</p><p>"Don't apologize for it. Your well-being is more essential. Filming can wait and it doesn't have any deadline so... it's all good with person who's responsible for filming as well." He shots his dimpled smile, hand hooks a piece of hair behind Minho’s ear. Then he teasingly pulls at ear while adding "In addition my dream of suffocating you in my arms came true so who is the real winn-" Minho's knuckle makes contact with Bang’s arm and he dramatically falls on the ground but they both can only giggle at themselves. The light atmosphere surrounds them both. "I'm hungry... what's your opinion on stir-fried pork belly with kimchi?"</p><p>"So suddenly?" But they both silently know his response and after a few minutes they are leaving the dance studio.</p><p>"With food it will be easier to tell what has been bothering you these days." Truthfully, Minho's misheard confession was an accident, so he just nods contemplating how to keep it in secret longer.</p><p>On their way to cozy and one of their favorite canteens first snowflakes start to fall. Minho tries not to think too much about the widespread belief that with whom person will spend their first snowfall of the year will be happy together for a long time, but he feels how bigger and warmer hand slides next to his and human interlocks their fingers. Gimpo boy freezes in the spot and his eyes meet Bang Chan’s whose cheeks are now dusted with pink, timid smile on face.</p><p>"And Minho, I very like you too."</p><p>Cut~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is welcomed! Have a good day/night!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>